Our Prayer
by Rhyme2Dream
Summary: Tsuna and Haru went through days as lovers like normal until one day, Tsuna broke with Haru without clear reason. Suddenly the news spread that Haru entered the hospital. How Tsuna going to take the news and why Tsuna end up his relationship with Haru? AU. All10YL. TsunaxHaru ;2786 fandom!
1. Prologue

This time the stage's main theme is TsunaxHaru, 2786 fandom! I got lots of idea after I listen to Clazziquai - Rapunzel, try to hear it if you like slow and soft music, and Korean. (cough!). One of my ways to get the idea... i can't help it but hearing a song... I'm not sure if I could call this part as a prologue since it's a bits here and there... That's being said, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Prologue

Haru groom herself carefully since she woke up about 5 a.m. to prepare the Bento for two people today. After pinning her side bangs with a love shape hairpin, she opens her lips slightly to put her lip gloss. After finishing grooming, she winks to herself.

"Kaa-chan! I'll be late today!" she shouted at the front gate.

"Don't do weird things with that kid, Haru…!" Haru's father shouts from the living room.

"I can't promise you that…!" she laughed while her father just grunts.

Tsuna bows politely to the grumpy father and to the playful mother.

"Please take care of Haru, Tsuna-kun…" the mother waves her hands.

"I will…"

Tsuna smiles widely as he looks at his lover. She especially beautiful that day, enough to keep its imprint in his mind and repeat the visual again and again.

_**Where did we go wrong…?**_

"Tsuna say ah…"

Tsuna open wide his mouth as Haru fed him the Tamagoyaki.

"How was it…?"

Tsuna cupped his mouth and frown as he looks at his lap.

Haru panics and started to shake his body. "Was it that bad…? Then, spit it out…!" Haru pats Tsuna's back.

Tsuna pulls Haru and give her a sudden kiss. "It's delicious…"

Haru's face reddens. "I hate you…!"

Tsuna pulls her into his hug as her back facing him. "Do you really hate me…?" he says as he kisses her right cheek.

"That was my first kiss…" Haru pouted.

Tsuna look at her in disbelief but then he hugs her tightly. "So was mine…"

Haru looks up to him and he put his forehead against hers as both of them smile. They stay there till sunset. They were so happy and their interlocked fingers feel so fit with each other.

_**Are we being played by fate…?**_

'The number that you have dialed is not available at the moment; please leave your message after the beep…'

Haru hangs up the phone, she don't get it. Since their last date, she has not received any calls or messages from Tsuna. Feeling worried something might have happened to him, Haru decided to see him at his house.

_**How cold can you be with me…? How could you…?**_

"I don't think I can keep up with this relationship anymore…" he says after he keep his silence for 10 minutes.

"Huh…?"

"I want to break up with you…"

Haru's heart sank upon hearing the words that come out from Tsuna's mouth. "Why…?" she asked with her trembles voice, but Tsuna only looks away. "… Tell me why? If I've done something wrong, I..."

"It's not you… it's just that I don't love you anymore…" Tsuna cut her as he look at Haru with a cold gaze as if she's not wanted anymore.

"Tsuna…"

" Please leave…" Tsuna gets up from the couch and walks away from her.

_**I can't accept this…**_

Haru confront with Tsuna again when he's at his university; he's just got out from the library.

"Tell me why…? Why didn't you love me anymore…?" Haru asked with teary eyes.

"I don't love you anymore means I don't love you anymore and that's that!" he turns around, but Haru pulled him to prevent him from looking away from her.

"That's not enough… ! All of your promises to me… was all that a lie?"

Tsuna bit his lower lip as he tugs his arm away from Haru. "Think what you want to think… I don't care anymore…" he said coldly.

"Tsuna—!"

"I just don't love you anymore, can't you understand that? God, you're so annoying! Go away…!" Tsuna shouted, but then he is taken aback seeing the Haru's face as if she had lost her soul.

Haru smiles as her tears continue to fall on her cheeks, her eyes have lost it glitters. "I understand… Tsuna. I completely understand…" Haru looks down to her feet. "If you don't love me anymore, then there's no reason for me to live in this world…"

Tsuna shock hearing those words coming out from Haru, a girl that once his sunshine, his cloudy cloud becomes someone that so cold to be touched at all. He clenched his fist.

_**Why didn't I stop her in that time…?**_

"I'll be fine Kyoko-chan, I won't go far from here. Believe me…"

Kyoko tightens her grip on Haru's arm. "Even so, I still want to come with you…"

Haru touches Kyoko's hand, then pushes it away softly. "I need to be alone tonight… I hope you understand, Kyoko-chan…"

Kyoko pulls her hand reluctantly. "Then, please be careful Haru… please don't do anything reckless…"

"I won't… Kyoko-chan… I promised…" she smiles.

_**Her last smiles…**_

"Watch out!" Haru pulls a drunk lady from the road, but she's the one that replaced her as she get hit by a car.

Haru didn't hear anything but her bones break as her body get hit, then everything is blurry to Haru.

"_**Kamisama, please… grant my wish… I want to be with him forever…"**_

* * *

Okay, probably some of you guys are thinking... "Hey, this seems familiar...", then you got that right... I got the inspirations to write this from manga "Wasurerarenai" by Kawachi Yukari. In this manga, the ending kind of make me sad... different type of joy but still sad. It is a very enjoyable drama manga if you enjoy that type of manga that is... It gives me an idea, what would happened if the plot is in the opposite way but not so opposite... thus, the creation of Our Prayer. (bows, bows).

Alright! Until we meet again in the next chappie... bye bye...!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hye guys! Yea… it took me quite some time since I need to re-edit here and there. Ah hahaha… (dry laugh…). So anyway, in this chapter, I've been thinking of giving each of the character a song like in the canon. XD. For Haru – Rapunzel by Clazziquai, for Tsuna – Stay With Me by Danity Kane, for Mukuro – Fill This Night by Clazziquai. But I think some of you might have a better taste than me and pick a song that suits them the best, you can share it here. Songs gives me the inspiration the most.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Chapter 1

Her head throbbing, her body shakes in pain all over, her tears pouring non-stop, her warm blood gushes through her nose and her ears, without looking, she knows that her body would have thousand cuts. She couldn't move at all from her position. Her breathing becomes unstable and her visions are more blurred than clear. She hears a shrine bell ringing next to her ear, she wanted to smile, but instead she coughs up blood that mixed with her saliva. She still wants to smile when a memory of her with him, making a pray at the shrine, has turned into a painful and cold joke.

"_Kamisama, please… grant my wish… I want to be with him forever…"_

She coughs up more blood and this time the blood coming out without any sign to stop. She couldn't feel her legs, both of her hands numb and her head feels light as she could feels the warm and thick liquid floods behind her head and neck. She could hear noise, although the sound fades every second.

"Quick! She still breathing!"

"Will she be okay?"

"_I just don't love you anymore, can't you understand? God, you're so annoying! Go away!"_

She jerks her body a few inches from the bloody road as she feels her airways stuck, she can't breathe and her chest hurt so badly that she coughs more blood. Her vision becomes pitch black, she doesn't care anymore. If her life ends this way, then so be it.

"Hey! Girl, don't sleep!"

By the time she closes her eyes, everything would be ended.

"Haru!"

"_I'm sorry…"_

…

"Haru! Haru, can you hear me?" Kyoko runs along with the nurse and doctors, with Haru on the moving stretcher.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't enter here…"

Kyoko looks up to see that they had arrived at their surgery room. She wants to come with her best friend, support her and tell her that she is here. Looking at Haru's injuries, she feels guilty.

"_I'll be fine Kyoko-chan, I won't go far from here. Believe me…"_

She lied. Haru lied to her. If only she was there, but the fact that she isn't, is making her chest fills with guilt.

Kyoko startle when she feels a hand touch her shoulder. She turns only to face with Ryohei, her brother. She can't help but hug him tight and her wailing muffled by her brother's broad chest. Ryohei hugs his sister and runs his palm on Kyoko's hair gently.

"It's not your fault, Kyoko… It's an accident, you have to accept that. Haru wouldn't like to see you like this…" he tightens his hug. Slowly he could feel the trembles body goes soft.

Kyoko slowly pushes her brother by his chest. "I… I'm her friend, Onii-chan… but I, I…" she look at the see-through mirror where they can see the doctors and nurses.

Ryohei cups Kyoko's face on both sides with his palms. "Kyoko, look at me… what happened to Haru is not your fault! Things just… just happened, we can't do anything about it but to accept it…".

Kyoko's tears run on his thumbs, he understands how close they are but blaming herself would only eat her inside out. He pulls his little sister into his hug again, he too feels the pain. Since Haru became Kyoko's friend, she had been part of his life, he starts to treat her like a sister himself. That's how much close Haru to the siblings.

Both of them let their hug go when they hear the tick sound. They notice the red light of the surgery room has gone. A doctor comes out of the room, but the doctor's face looks solemn. Kyoko had a bad feeling about it, her tears flows again without her notice.

"We have tried our best, but it was too late. Her brain has died and her internal organ has damaged quite badly, she probably will not survive. For now, we use a life supporter, but to tell you the truth that it can't last long… I'm sorry. If possible, please call her parent and friends to visit her… before it's too late"

Kyoko's heart beats almost stop upon hearing the news that the doctor brings to her. She feels dizzy and lost her balance. If not for her brother, she would've fallen on the floor. Her vision blurs with tears and without she knows why, she feels like she wants to throws up.

"Haru"

"Kyoko-chan…!"

Huh? Kyoko looks at her left, then her right. She heard a faded voice calling to her, Haru's voice. When her eyes wildly looking where the voice come from, she sees the doctor standing in front of her while looking at her worried, then it hits her. Haru is in coma, there's no way she could call out to her. Kyoko's head becomes dizzy and then everything becomes black.

"Kyoko!"

…

Snap!

"Alright, relax Nagi-chan… I need you to look natural" Mukuro's finger pushes the camera's button again.

"Is this okay…?" she asked gently. Since the theme is summer, she takes her flowery dress and makes it fly.

"That's more like it, my Nagi… now smile, the world is looking at you…" he says behind the camera.

The camera keeps flashing for another 10 minutes, making Ken and Chikusa restless. Chikusa began to massage his calf; they have become numb since he keeps standing for like 1 hour with Ken, he's lucky since he just in charge with the flow of the wind. Ken, on the other hand, in charge of the lighting feels agitated.

"Why would they choose summer of all seasons…?" he says behind his gritted teeth.

"Summer comes after winter… now is winter…" Chikusa replied.

"That's not what I meant, you idiot! I mean, look at her clothes; I'll be shiver to death if I'm in that dress…"

"… You want to wear dresses?"

"Ugh! I had enough with you!" Ken give up.

"Will you two shut up? I can't do my job with all the noise you make…" Mukuro wipes his camera lens, then pull his long hair to tighten the knots that he uses to tie his hair.

Ken and Chikusa twitched in attention. "Sorry, Mukuro-san…"

Mukuro smirks with his cold eyes. "Be patient… we'll be done after a couple shots…"

Ken and Chikusa look at each other frowning, since both of them are thinking the same thing. "Couple of shots means another hour of standing…" they sighes.

Nagi sits on the chair with a new revealing dress; making Ken shivers, feeling cold by just looking at it.

"… Ready Nagi-chan…?" Mukuro put his camera on camera stand.

Nagi smiles brightly. "Yes…"

"Then…" Mukuro looks through his camera's view finder, but he didn't push the button. He pulls his body back and look at Nagi.

Nagi flusters, all of sudden she becomes shy now that Mukuro looks at her with his cold eyes. To her, those cold eyes could penetrate through her body. She feels hot and shy at the same time. "Mukuro-san…"

Mukuro didn't answer, he just takes out his camera from the stand. "… We'll continue this on another day, Ken and Chikusa seems tired to do anymore than this…" he says while packing camera stuff into his bag.

"B-but… Mukuro-san…"

"You tired too, right…?" Mukuro asks her with a smile but his eyes remain cold.

Nagi nodded.

Mukuro turns away from her. "Then you should know better… Go home and rest, we can do the rest on another day…"

Nagi bows politely and then go to the dressing room.

"Ken, Chikusa… after you cleaned the studio, go home…"

Ken smiles widely as Chikusa only look relief now that they got to go home earlier than they expected. After they finish everything, they go straight to their home.

Mukuro left alone in the studio, since he alone there, the sound of stuff clash with each other become louder. After finishing putting everything in order inside his bag, he zips it calmly.

"It's been a while… since we met. And this is how you choose to meet me again, Haru…?" Mukuro turns to look at the floating silhouette next to him. "… You sure are something…" Mukuro smiles sadly.

Haru looks at him with her teary eyes. "Mukuro-san….!"

* * *

**Haru meets with Mukuro? What happened? You guys need to read the chapter to know. Or maybe you already knew…? Then, let's just keep it between both of us, okay….(wink,wink) In this chap, I got the feeling the need to include Mukuro as he has this mystery air around him. Not much spoken, but still have the warm heart. Up till this chap, is nothing much right? I make it short on purpose, just imagine it as a short novel like so it doesn't feel like its too short... ahahaha ha... huh... (-_-); but I do hope you enjoyed it….!**


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune

* * *

Chapter 2

Haru opens her eyes as if she just awake from a dream. Her head and body feels light as if she has lost her weight. She sits for a while, reminiscent back her dream. The blood that gushes out from her head, eyes and nose, and those warm liquids that streams down to her neck feels so real to her. She touches her faces with both of her arms and then looks back at her palms; nothing. A part of her feels relief, but a part of her doesn't know what to feel.

She looks up when she hears a Kyoko's voice, as if she's wailing. Worries about her friend whereabout, she runs as fast as she can to see Kyoko. She finds her being hugged by Ryohei, Kyoko seems to be mumbling something, but being muffled within Ryohei's hug. She had to come closer.

"It's not your fault, Kyoko… It's an accident, you have to accept that. Haru wouldn't like to see you like this…" he tightens his hug.

"Accident? What accident? Me? Onii-chan, Kyoko-chan! I'm he—!" Haru shocked, her hand goes through Kyoko's body when she tries to put her hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I… I'm her friend, Onii-chan… but I, I…" Kyoko turns to look at the see-through mirror where they can see the doctors and nurses.

Haru follows Kyoko's gaze and sees a see-through mirror. She comes closer to the mirror and look into it. Someone is tended by the doctor and nurse, and that someone is not in a good at all. Blood is all over that someone's clothes and nurse keep coming another bag of blood that doesn't seem to be enough at all.

"Doctor,her heart rate goes down!" a nurse shout.

"Her breathing counts?"

"It doesn't look good!"

Haru's tears fall down to her cheeks. Now that she steps into the surgery room, she could see clearly who is the person that lying unmoved on the patient's bed. It's herself, lying there unconscious and her blood coming out non-stop. Wires surrounding her, cuts are countless all over her naked body. Her bones seem to be broken and some of them stick out in horrified way. Even though it is gruesome to see, Haru's eyes don't budge from the sights in front of her until a sound coming from the heart rate count machine.

Piiiii—!

The surgeon and nurse become frantic, she's dying. She's afraid, now that her life has reached its end, she shivers at the thought of it. She wouldn't get to meet her friends anymore, her parents and colleagues. There's so much she wants to do in her life, but she couldn't do it anymore that she's going to die. She's going to leave everything that she cherished and the person she had come to love.

_I don't love you anymore, can't you understand! Go away! _

Those words come again echoing in her ears. She covers her ears as she falls on her knees. She can't help but feeling defeated and helpless now that her love life too, ends miserably. She looks away from the unbearable scene in front of her and look at the floor instead, the floor wet with the tear droplets. She wails, but no one listens, she didn't know that death is frightening like this, what was she's thinking? That death is her only way out? She pulls her knees to her chest; thinking back what she had thought before.

_If her life ends this way, then so be it._

Now that's she looking back at her dying body and her see-through body, a pang of reality hits her. She doesn't want to end her life like this, if only she could turn back time, she wouldn't feel so much regret and afraid. There's so many things that she wants to do and most of all, she wants a full answer from him. "Kamisama, please… please listen to my prayer once more…"

Beep—! Beep—!

She looks up, her body revived, but she didn't know whether she should feel happy or not when she look at surgeons and nurses' solemn face. It obviously doesn't bring good news. One of the surgeons nods to the rest and one of the nurse goes to the switch and the rest carries her with the moving stretcher and move her body to the other bed.

After seeing her carried out of the surgery room, the surgeon goes to the door. Haru follows the surgeon from behind as she wants to know the details about her condition when he tells Kyoko and Ryohei. She feels reluctant to hear it at first, but it's her body, she can't just abandon it.

"We have tried our best, but it was too late. Her brain has died and her internal organs have damaged quite badly, she probably will not survive. For now, we use a life supporter, but to tell you the truth, it can't last long… I'm sorry. If possible, please call her parent and friends to visit her… before it's too late"

Haru dumbstruck next to Kyoko and Ryohei, try to swallow every word that the doctor has told them. She will not survive, that is too sudden for her, but she's already known that. If she's survived, she wouldn't become a ghost right now. "A second chance…?" she murmurs.

"Kyoko!"

Haru turns to look at Kyoko only to see her down on her knees, supported by her brother. She looks pale as if her heart failed to pump the blood through all over her body. Haru feels worried and like always, she calls out to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan!" she shouted.

Haru shock when Kyoko actually looks in her direction, but then she looks in the opposite direction. A second later, Kyoko seems to look everywhere as if to search for something, until her eyes met with the surgeon. Her body leans back on Ryohei's softly and slowly she closed her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru shout again.

"Don't worry, she's just faint…" the surgeon examine Kyoko. "Probably the news was too much for her…"

Ryohei grunt. "Not just her…" Ryohei hugs his dear sister closely as tears start to form.

Haru feels guilty since she keeps thinking about her sake, but not her friends. Looking at Kyoko's face, she remembers what she had promised her.

"_I'll be fine Kyoko-chan, I won't go far from here. Believe me…"_

She wanted to apologize, but she knew no matter how hard she pleads for Kyoko's forgiveness, it's as if she's screaming to a wall; it only echoed back to her. She gently touches Kyoko's face and then walks away from them.

::::::+++:::::::

Haru has stood by the window on the 9th floor where her unconscious body is placed. Knowing how light her body becomes, she tests herself if she could float and fly. She jumps from the hospital window and to her delight, she's floating and can move while floating. Now that she's become like this, she had one thing in her mind. Finding answers to her own question, only then she could go with ease. It's destined for her not to live in this world, and she would accept it with whole-hearted after she got what she wants. If it means she need to scary looking bloody ghost and haunts him, that would be just fine. It's one of the options after all.

Before that she need help from a friend that she knew; someone that could see her. She flies to the place that she knew where the person would be. She flies to Tokyo city to find that particular building that where the person works. Once she arrives at a building that has 10 floors, she keeps floating outside of the window while resting her chin on both of her hands and admires at how diligent that person is working on the 6th floor. When the model goes to change her clothes, Haru penetrates the window to talk with him, but he seems to be too indulging with his work that he didn't see she was floating there.

"Be patient… we'll be done after a couple shots…" he says to his co-workers.

Then the lovely model walks back in with more revealing dress. _Why would she wear that in winter?_ She asks herself.

The model sits on a chair that Mukuro has put on the white screen and ready to pose. She got an idea, if he didn't hear the first time, then she'll make sure that he will this time.

"… Ready Nagi-chan…?" Mukuro put his camera on camera stand.

The lovely model that called Nagi smiles brightly. "Yes…"

"Then…" Mukuro looks through his camera lens, but he didn't push the button. He pulls his body back and look at the model direction. By this, she knew she had caught his attention since she too posed there with the model.

She didn't know that a ghost could sweat if she's not experiencing herself since Mukuro look at her with a cold and icy gaze. He sighed as a sign he understood.

"… We'll continue this another day, Ken and Chikusa seem tired to do any more than this…" he dismiss all of his co-worker while packing camera stuff into his bag.

"B-but… Mukuro-san…"

"You tired too, right…?" Mukuro asks her with a smile but his eyes remain cold.

Nagi nodded.

Mukuro turns away from her. "Then you should know better… Go home and rest, we can do the rest another day…"

Nagi bows politely and then go to the dressing room.

Haru feels bad for the model, she seems to like Mukuro but the dense Mukuro doesn't look like he's interested at all. She narrowed her eyes to the said man.

"Ken, Chikusa… after you cleaned the studio, go home…"

The one that called Ken and Chikusa look relief and happy now that they got to go home. After they finish everything, they go straight to their home. Haru can understand them, since it's already past midnight. That workaholic, he should know when letting his subordinate go home.

Mukuro left alone in the studio as Haru eying Mukuro while he put his stuff inside his bag and zip it calmly.

"It's been a while… since we met..." he start first. "And this is how you choose to meet me again, Haru…?" Mukuro turns to look at the floating Haru next to him. "… You sure are something…" Mukuro smiles sadly.

Haru looks at him with her teary eyes. "Mukuro-san….! You can see—"

Mukuro tries to hit her with the book, but it got through in the middle of Haru's face.

"You shouldn't do that, Mukuro-San…" Haru is eying the book that stuck in between of her eyes.

"Kufufufu… I want to test if you're real…" he pulls the book back and crossed his arm against his chest while holding it.

"Satisfied…?" Haru asked while narrowing her eyes.

Mukuro looks at her with an unreadable expression. "Look at you, the happy go lucky you…" he gives out a painful smile. "I still didn't believe that you're gone…"

"I haven't…"

"… To think that you're still young… you… excuse me?" Mukuro breaks into a cold sweat.

"I haven't died yet…" Haru look at him with a serious look.

::::::++++::::::

A glass crash against the hard wooden floor, near injure his white elegant feet. His body quivers when he watches the news. His eyes glued to the colour screen in disbelief. His lips tremble and his body felt cold all over. His hand searched his chair to sit on but instead he falls on the floor on his butt. But that didn't stop the trembles, his lips turn blue, his face turns white and tears forming. He touches his cold lips with his long fingers and feels that his tears have fallen down on his cheeks.

"It can't be… why?" he murmurs under his breaths. "… Haru…"

Nana that hears a glass broke, dash towards the sound, only to find her one and only son trembles next to a broken glass, in front of a television.

"Tsuna!"

* * *

Alright, here we are in chapter 2... I didn't get to mention at the previous chapter, but I guess some of you are already know. Mukuro works as a photographer in this fic, so yeah, cliched. Anyway, I tried to make it a bit light rather than too gruesome... I never had my bone break before, but I've seen my friend's and it doesnt give me any good memory after that.

Okay, it stops here now, I hope you enjoyed it. Until we meet again in the chapter...! Bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Chapter 3

Mukuro enters his penthouse with his ghost friend, Haru. Once she steps into Mukuro's house, she wanders from one spot to another spot that eventually irk Mukuro.

"Haru-chan… why don't you stop floating and sit on the sofa…"

Haru complies, but she still floats while sitting on the sofa.

"Kufufufu… I should've known…" Mukuro rubs his forehead in disbelief since he himself told her to sit.

"I can't help it… since I became ghost I keeps floating…" "_even when I thought I run and walks" _she thought.

"That's normal for the ghost…" he says while taking off his clothes. His lean muscles shown to the unspeakable Haru with the mesmerizes sights in front of her. "Mm…?"

"Huh?" their eyes met and Haru goes "Kyaaaa!"

Rattle sound coming out from every single corner of his house. Mukuro runs towards Haru and call out to her. "Haru!"

Haru stop screaming and look at Mukuro's naked chest, her face start to redden again.

"Before you scream again, you should know that your voice would cause a poltergeist effect on other people…"

"Meaning…?"

Mukuro supports his body with both his arms on the sofa and lean forward to Haru's face. "It means, whatever you do, you'll scare the hell out of people around you since they can't see you like me…" then he pulls back his body.

Haru contemplates on her new knowledge of being a ghost while looking at her lap as Mukuro unties his hair while eying the frail girl that trying to accept the new information. He feels amused, she never changes even after she becomes a ghost. "Kufufufuu…"

"What's so funny...?" she pouted.

"You screamed…" he lean forward and dangerously close to Haru. "Is this an evidence that you're still a virgin… La Mia Lolita?"

Haru's face so red that enough to put the tomatoes to shame.

Mukuro smirks devilishly and goes into his room to take a bath. "You can take a peek if you want, Haru… since you know; couldn't feel and all…" he says playfully.

Haru's nose bleeds and her brain almost explodes due to much of heat. She angrily tries to grab sofa's pillow but her hand got through. Mukuro snicker as he looks at the funny scene. He goes inside the bathroom and purposely let the door slightly open.

"Stupid Mukuro-san! I hope you'll slip in there and die! Then I can hit as much as I can!"

::::+++::::

Kyoko sighs while lean her back on the white shiny wall. Ryohei comes to her with a cup of tea and forward the cup to her. "Still no changes…?"

Kyoko frowns while looking at the door as she takes the cup from Ryohei. "Still the same… she didn't respond at all when her parent come and talk with her…" Kyoko shook her head.

"How 'bout him…?" Ryohei too standing next to the door and look at Haru.

Kyoko just shook her head softly, and that alone is enough to make Ryohei understand.

Ryohei looks at the immobile Haru, no more smile on her thin lips. Regret succumbs him, he didn't know that one day she'll be hurt and the death that she's facing right now is not something that he had imagined for her at all.

::::+++::::

"_God, you're so annoying! Go away!"_

"_If you don't love me anymore, then there's no reason for me to live in this world…"_

Tsuna jerks from his sleep, breathing hard. Those words, of all things that he could say, he chooses those painful words to say to her. He wiped his sweaty forehead as he looks his surroundings and find that he is in his bedroom with Reborn.

"You scared the hell out of your mum, Tsuna…" says Reborn, his cousin that stay in Tsuna's house. "Passed out in the living room and broke a glass… you're lucky that the pieces of glass didn't hurt you…" he put a basin full of water.

"I'm okay…" he heaves out from his bed, but his legs betray him and make him lose balance.

Reborn sighs uncaring. "Sure, you are…" said while helping the young man to stand and sit on the bed.

Tsuna looks full of anger, hate, sadness, everything but relief or happy. He grip the side of the bed tightly and clenching his teeth until his jaw feels hurt.

Reborn that eying Tsuna since he slept, put the white cloth that falls from Tsuna's forehead, on the bed back into the basin and stand up. "You can't do anything by blaming yourself, Tsuna. You can't rewrite the fate, it's easier for you to just accept that it happened…" Reborn turned to exit the room.

"But it's my fault!"

Reborn halt from taking another step.

"I… if I hadn't… she wouldn't… Haru wouldn't…" he shook his head violently, he didn't have the heart to even finish his sentences.

Reborn look at Tsuna from over his shoulder without turning his whole body. "You have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow… don't be late for it…" and then he continues to walk out from Tsuna's room.

Tsuna nodded his head even though he knew Reborn didn't see it. He looks up when he hears a familiar footstep that going towards his room only to face Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei.

"Onii-san…"

"I need you to listen and listen carefully, Sawada… I never intend to stay here longer than I ought to…"

Ryohei looks at Tsuna with angry face as Tsuna stands up to hear what Ryohei has to say.

::::+++::::

Mukuro yawn while he walks through the hospital's hallway.

"Are you even listening to me…?" Haru puffed her cheeks.

Mukuro takes a glance at her and smirks. "You want me to kiss your lips like sleeping beauty, right…?"

"You didn't listen at all…!" Haru tries to hit Mukuro on the head, but like anything she tries to grab or hold before, it got through him rather than hit him.

Mukuro snicker as Haru bit her lower lips. After that, Haru stops following Mukuro even though Mukuro just keeps walking without her. She feels so angry since she has explained to Mukuro what she wants him to do, but he seems to ignore all of it. While standing in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed against her chest, she feels someone walk through her. She wants to scream at the person, but then she notices the chestnut coloured spiky hair. Haru's eyes widen.

"Tsuna…?"

Haru follows Tsuna into a doctor's room that written 'check-up' on the door. _Check up?_

"How do you feel, Sawada-san…?" asked the doctor while using his stethoscope on Tsuna's chest.

'He's so thin… is he always as thin like this…?'

"I have been a bit stress lately, and my chest feels painful more often too…" he answers as he look at the name plate written Cavallone Dino, that rest on the table.

The doctor put away his stethoscope and then continue to count Tsuna's pulse rate on his wrist. Once he has done, he writes the numbers down. "Your heart pulse seems to be weak and inconsistent… you should avoid thinking too much…"

Tsuna smiles weakly. "Nothing going to change the fact that I'm going to die at any time…"

The doctor stiffen, and Haru looks at Tsuna in horror.

'huh…?'

"Sawada-san, you need to be strong, you can fight it! I've seen many of my patients that beat the assumption and live longer…"

Tsuna looks down facing his lap, and his eyes covered with his long bangs. "… I'm still alive today is like a punishment to me…".

The doctor drop his pen, he can't believe what his ears just heard.

"… I thought I'd do better when I decided to end everything for someone's happiness… instead…" he bit his lower lip.

"Sawada-san…"

Tsuna gets up from his seat and then bows to the doctor. "Thank you for today doctor…"

Haru didn't move herself from the door and got walk through again by Tsuna. Floating there, she tries to remember why Tsuna broke up with her.

"_I don't love you anymore!"_

"… _going to die at any time…"_

Haru looks down until she hears Tsuna's voice, asking someone outside of the doctor's room.

"Ah... Miura Haru-San's room would be at the ninth floor, room number three..." the nurse answered.

Haru's shock, he knew about her being in this hospital. She rushed to her own room and since she can penetrate anything, she managed to catch up with Mukuro.

"Mukuro-san! Please stop him! Stop him from coming here…! He can't see me like this!"

"Who…?"

"Tsuna…. He's here…" Haru tears falls on her cheeks. "… So, please… I'm begging please don't let him see me like this…" she plead, but out of Haru's expectation, Mukuro didn't budge at all.

"Why not…? Let him see what he has done to you… That is the most suitable punishment for him…"

Haru gasp, she forgot how cruel can her friend be sometimes, but she still tries to persuade Mukuro "… Please… you don't understand, he…"

Before Haru could finish her sentences, Tsuna already in the hallway that lead to Haru's room. Tsuna stops in his track upon seeing Mukuro stands in front of the room while facing him.

"Mukuro…"

"Kufufufuu… it's been a while, Tsuna…" he smiles with his cold eyes.

Tsuna taken aback, one of Haru's closes friend is here, but that didn't make his motive to be here waver. He continues to walk towards Haru's room and prepares himself. "I didn't know you're here…" he frowns.

Mukuro slid in both of his hands into his jeans pocket leisurely. "Why wouldn't I be…? She's my precious friend after all…" smirking while taking a glance at Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes didn't wander elsewhere, it stays on Haru alone. His chest aches seeing her body black and blue with bruises, stitches and wires around her.

"I did say before Tsunayoshi… hurt her and I'll kill you…" Mukuro says while looking at the young woman the floats between him and Tsuna. She shook her head softly as to tell him to stop talking about it.

Tsuna looks down, he still remembers the threat as if he's been told about it yesterday.

"She might become a ghost after this to haunt you to death…" Mukuro continues again while feeling amused, despite Haru keeps elbowing him for talking nonsense.

Tsuna stiffen, he clenches his teeth and curl his finger into a fist and then release it. "She can do whatever she want to me, I deserve it anyway…" he smiles weakly. "… Maybe that is the most appropriate punishment for the stupid me…" he walks away from Mukuro and Haru.

"Hey…!"

Tsuna halts from his track.

"How do you know that she's in this hospital…?"

Tsuna takes a deep breath, then exhales. He remembers back when Ryohei came by his house yesterday.

"_Sawada, I don't know what had happened between the two of you and I don't want to know about it either. Come to XXX Hospital to visit her, that's the least you could do after you broke her heart… visit her or you'll be sorry for the rest for your entire life!"_

"Someone that close to her like you told me about it…" and then he continues to walk towards the exit. Mukuro wanted to ask who, but he decided to let him go.

After Tsuna's gone from their sight, Haru put her palms on the see-through glass and look at her dying body. She mumbles something, but Mukuro didn't hear and asked her. Haru's tears trickles slowly on her cheeks. "… Death is terrifying…"

Mukuro has taken aback, he forgot about what Haru need to go through for her to be a ghost. "Everybody scared of death, Haru. None of us in the world would escape from it…"

Haru cries, she knows how scary death are and she didn't want Tsuna or any of her friends go through what she had. Mukuro's next words didn't help her either, but it's enough to make her realize that her dream can be kept only as a dream.

"… Wait for a little while… I'll be by your side, we all will be by your side…"

::::+++:::::

That night, Tsuna is panting on his bed while clutching tight his front shirt. His chest hurt so bad, his lungs feel burned and his tears forming in his eyes. He tosses around until he falls from the bed as his hand hit the glass that's enough to make Reborn and Nana run to his room.

Looking at her dear son panting in pain, she hugs him and support his back. Reborn quickly dial a number on his mobile.

"Ambulance!"

Tsuna being dragged into an emergency room using the moving stretcher He's been given an oxygen non-stop all the way. Nana cries in Reborn's bosom in front of the emergency room, she didn't ready herself at all for this. Looking at her son's unbearable pain, it ache her heart that she wishes the pain can be transferred to her.

"Aunt Nana…"

Nana looks up from Reborn's bosom to see the one that call out to her. "Kyoko-chan…"

"Tsuna… he…" she cries again.

"Tsu-kun…? What happened to him…?" Reborn looks away when his eyes met with Kyoko's.

"He's in the emergency room right now…" Nana managed to answer her.

Kyoko shifted her head to look at the room to her left. "Emergency room? Why?"

"He has a heart disease, the doctor diagnosed it as congenital heart disease…"Reborn answered to Kyoko.

"… Heart disease…?" Kyoko shocked, she didn't know what to say, she feels overwhelmed with the news. Now both of her close friends are in the hospital and both of them starting to fade before her sight.

* * *

Alright! End of chapter 3, we still have several chapters to catch up on, so yea, brace yourself. Does this fic moving too fast for you, because this is my first time writing things out of my comfort zone… too hard to read perhaps…? Ugh… I don't know what to say anymore…

How's Mukuro's character to you? In the main series of KHR, he is the most realist thinker than the rest characters (only in my opinion), so I try to portray that kind of Mukuro, but was it too much? Ugh… Doctor Dino, lets just pretend he's working as foreign doctor working in Japan. It just gives me some 'not-so-appropriate' thought while imagining him in white coat, so I made him as a doctor. Oh yea, the hospital logic, you usually found a character in any television drama or movie where a character asks a nurse that walk by, where is so-and-so's room number and they answered swiftly. From the experience of staying in a hospital for about 2 and half month, I can guarantee you, they'll give you the right room's number. Why? Hospital's gossip spread faster than any other place. Trust me…

Well, until we meet again in the next chapter… bye bye!


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi…! Alright, chapter 4 has arrived. In this chapter, there's some warns that I need to put here. Because of the confusion when I read it my self, I decided to add Ghost Haru to make avoid a confusion between the unconscious Haru (the body, I mean). Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Chapter 4

Haru is floating next to her body, while Mukuro sits on the chair next to her, yawning. He slips his cold hands into his jacket and crossed his legs.

"Mukuro-san…"

"Hn?"

"You know, ever since I became a ghost… I see so many scary look of a ghost…" Haru's face turns blue as she sees a ghost that waves his hand towards her.

Mukuro waves his hand to the ghost back while smiling. "It's fine, right? Since you too are…"

"Yes… I'm ghost too…" Haru calmly accept the fact.

Mukuro closes his eyes and look down to his lap, making his serene smiles covered by his long side bangs.

"That's why I don't think Tsuna is ready to be a ghost…" she murmurs while watching her body breathe in the oxygen then exhale.

Mukuro opens his eyes slightly, he tries to remember the conversation that he had with Tsuna this morning.

"_She might become a ghost after this to haunt you to death…"_

Tsuna looks as if he got a second chance when he says Haru's ghost going to haunt him to death.

"_She can do whatever she want to me, I deserve it anyway…". "… Maybe that is the most appropriate punishment for the stupid me…" _

He seems relief after saying that, almost as if a heavy burden has been lifted from him. _A guilt?_

"Perhaps… he got nothing to hold in this world anymore…" Mukuro monologue to himself.

"Mm…?"

"You said it yourself… you heard what the he said in the check up room…"

_"Nothing going to change the fact that I'm going to die at any time…"_

Haru looks at him as she reminisces back the time when she heard Tsuna talked about his condition. Then, all of a sudden, Kyoko dash into the room with tear stained face.

Mukuro gets up from his seat and walks to Kyoko. "Sasagawa-san… what's wrong…?"

"Tsu-kun… he…" Kyoko's hiccup making her difficult to finish her sentences. "… He's in the emergency room…"

As if a lightning bolt hit Haru, she froze in her place. Mukuro hears a rattling sound behind him, he knows Haru feels too overwhelmed by the news.

'_That poltergeist effect…!'_"Why is he in the emergency room…?" Mukuro asked while watching Haru.

"His heart… he got a sudden heart attack…" Kyoko managed to answer him.

"Where—!"

Mukuro didn't get the chance to finish his question, Haru had already flown out from the room to find Tsuna judging by the cold air that go through him.

"… it's cold…" Kyoko touch her wet cheek. "… A wind…?"

::::+++::::

"He stable for now…" the blond doctor hang the stethoscope on his neck.

Nana and Reborn heaves a relief sigh. "Thank God… Tsuna, stop making my breaking my heart like this…" Nana kisses her son's forehead.

Reborn puts both of his hands on Nana's shoulder. "Let's go home Aunt Nana, you need to call Uncle Iemitsu to tell him about Tsuna…"

Nana wiped her tears. "You're right…" reluctantly she left her son in Reborn's care.

"You can see him as much time as you want now, Haru…"

Haru that float near the door surprised. "Reborn, you can…"

Reborn only give his knowing smiles and then he just walks calmly next to her, and exit from the room.

Haru just looks at Reborn dumbfounded, she never knew about him having this ability like Mukuro. "World sure is small… ne, Tsuna…?" she flies closer to Tsuna and float next to him.

She traces Tsuna's jaw with her forefinger lightly, even though she knew her finger will only go through him. She bends her body slowly and kiss him on the cheek. "Why didn't you tell me…?" she whispered next to his ear.

Mukuro that found Tsuna's room enters without knocking, then he just stands there while watching Haru, watching Tsuna.

"We love each other, right…?" she continues. "… Then why… didn't you tell me…? Letting the both of us hurt, it's painful, you know…" Haru's tears trickles slowly down to her puffy cheeks.

Mukuro steps out of the room and waiting for Haru outside instead.

::::+++:::::

Tsuna opens his eyes slightly and then close it back when the sunrays hits his sight. His eyes wander through his surrounding, judging from the quilt and his outfit right now, he guesses he's in the hospital. He remembered the attack that he had last night, he groans. He tries to move his arm only to get caught by dripping ivy. He gives up and adjusts his body on the bed to get more comfortable.

"You awake…?" Reborn asked him as soon as he get out from the restroom.

Tsuna just nodded.

"How do you feel…?"

"Pretty much hazy…"

Reborn smiles, relief. " Good then, your friends are here… they come early just to visit you. Welcome them with an open arm…" he grins.

Tsuna just grunts, his cousin knows how to push his button sometimes.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto comes in.

"You guys… thanks for coming…" Tsuna smiles weakly.

Both of them smiles widely when they see that Tsuna is able to smile. Once they see that, they see the opportunity to chatter with him about everything.

In the middle of their chatter, Yamamoto excuses himself, saying that he wants to visit someone.

"Haru…?" Gokudera asked.

"Yea…"

Once he got out of the room, he goes to the 9th floor. He surprises to find Ryohei and Kyoko there by the time he arrives to Haru's room.

"Ryohei senpai, Kyoko… are you guys here all the time…?"

The cherry sibling smiles upon seeing Yamamoto. "No, we're not…" Kyoko said.

"… Mukuro just left for his work, and Haru's parent is looking after her now and we come when we manage…" Ryohei explained while Yamamoto just nodded.

"I wanted to visit Haru earlier, but I hadn't had the time…"

"Nah… at least you're here now…" Ryohei hit softly on Yamamoto's back.

Yamamoto rubs his neck, somehow Ryohei's words lessen the guilt that he had. He's Haru's partner in crime after all. "I should go in to check on her…" he waves his hand then enters Haru's room.

The Ghost Haru is watching her mother cleaning her face turns around when she hears the creaking sound. She feels delight seeing Yamamoto is the one that enters her room.

"I hope I didn't disturb you Aunt Kazue, Uncle Yasu…"Yamamoto bows politely to Haru's parents.

The parent smiles delightfully. "It's good to see you here, Takeshi-kun…"

The floating Haru watch Yamamoto walks closer to her unconscious body. "She… will she…" Yamamoto shook his head. "How is she today…?"

The parent looks at each other, they understood why the question asked. "She's a strong girl…"

Haru smiles sadly upon hearing what her parent just said.

Yamamoto brush lightly Haru's bangs on forehead with his fingers. "… That's good to hear…" he let out small smiles.

Her parents excuse themselves to the cafeteria, giving Yamamoto and his friends more time with Haru that takes them for about 1 hour along with Kyoko and Ryohei, at Haru's side. Talks about their long time memories, making ones forgot to track their time.

::::+++::::

Night falls when Tsuna finally got alone, while lying on his with half sitting, his mind wanders through the silent night.

"_Kamisama, please… grant my wish… I want to be with her forever…"_

A wish that is now he knew too pricey to ask, even fate is making a joke of him.

"_I'm sorry, the test showed that you have __congenital heart disease…"_

Tsuna bends his head near his knees.

"_I want to break up with you…"_

"_Why? Tell me why? If I've done something wrong, I..."_

"_It's not you… it's just that I don't love you anymore…"_

He could feel the piercing pain on his arm that penetrated by the IV needle while fisting.

_I don't love you anymore, can't you understand that? __God! You're so annoying! Go away…!_

Those words, why of all things that he could say, it must be those words.

"… _If you don't love me anymore…"_

It's all his fault.

"…_. Then, there's no reason for me to live in this world…"_

He brings his knees to his chest and hug them while fisting hard.

"… _You can't do anything by blaming yourself, __Tsuna. You can't rewrite the fate, it's easier for you to just accept that it happened…"_

If only he could, he wouldn't feel this much guilt at the end.

He heaves out from his bed and take his dripping stand as he walks out from his room. His mind got nothing else but to see his beloved lover that he had wronged and caused too much pain. He still remembers that Ryohei and Kyoko, told him that the doctor hasn't confirmed, but they have told them what the doctors have predicted. Once he got into the elevator, he pushes the number 9 button without hesitation.

After he got to the 9th floor, he goes straight to Haru's room numbered 3, like Yamamoto remind him. It surprised him to see Mukuro's back that facing him, he seems to be heading to the same place as his. Moreover, he is giggling and his mouth moves as if he talks with someone, that's weird to Tsuna cause he didn't see anyone but Mukuro alone. All of sudden, Mukuro turns around and call out to him.

"How long are you going to stand there, Tsunayoshi…?" he smirks.

"Are you visiting Haru…?"

"… Can't I…?"

Tsuna frown. "I didn't say that you can't…"

Mukuro tilts his head and then turns around while smirking. Tsuna walking behind him silently as he doesn't want to argue about stupid things like this. Once they got to Haru's room, Mukuro opens the door, then lean on it. Tsuna looks at him questioningly.

"Go… she's yours for today… I'll wait outside…" he smiles.

Tsuna looks at Mukuro as his eyes widen, but then he nodded. "… Thanks…" he says while walks by next to Mukuro.

Mukuro closed the door after he sees the Ghost Haru enters her own room.

Tsuna didn't say a word after he got into Haru's bed. He only stares at the immobile body, as if he's talking to the body through his eyes.

Haru's soul just watched him on the opposite side, waiting for him to say something at least, even towards her unconscious body. She startles when she sees Tsuna raises his hand and runs his finger on her cold cheek. Ghost Haru watches the finger that touches her cheek gently until she sees a liquid drop onto her pale face, she looks up.

Tsuna's tears trickles from his chin to her face, and he keeps mumbling something that Haru couldn't hear. She wants to get closer to him when suddenly she feels her soul being pulled hard.

Tsuna pulls his hand in surprised when he feels Haru's body shakes and her beeping sounds raging. Mukuro storms into the room and look for Haru's soul, but he found nothing but the panic Tsuna. When he hears the doctors come, he pulled Tsuna out of the room, but halt when he notices Tsuna grabs Haru's arm and calling her.

"No! Please Haru… Wake up! I love you…!"

* * *

Yea, forgot to mention. I didn't know Haru's parent's name so I created one. It looks sad to just put Haru's mother and Haru's father... so, yea...

Well, until we meet again in the next chapter...! Bye bye...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

For this chapter, I matched it up with Timeless – Xiah Junsu ft Jang Ri In. It just gives the impact of a timeless love.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Katekyo Hitman Reborn and the characters belong to Amano Akira respectively. I own nothing but the storyline. Though, I'm not getting any profit from this and I'm not sure if this thing can make me a fortune.

* * *

Tsuna watches the doctor and nurse fill Haru's room. He can't stop his tears from coming out anymore, his body shakes with fear, he can't help but palming the see through mirror with both of his hands.

Mukuro bit his thumb, he can't see Haru's soul anywhere. His eyes moving wildly looking even a slightest evidence of her soul, but none had been found.

"Haru!"

Mukuro looks at Tsuna that began to panic, he shifted his eyes to Haru. His eyes widen, the doctors are using CPR on her, has her heartbeat stops? He wonders. Then, he sees a nurse carrying the defibrillator into the room. It's enough to confirm his thoughts.

"I don't think that'll save me…"

Mukuro turns around and he sees Haru's soul smiles.

"Ha ha, I died young huh? I don't belong here anymore…" she goes to Tsuna and touches his spiky hair lightly as Mukuro's gaze follows her.

"I love him too much… but I guess this is it, maybe we really are not belong together…" she smile sadly.

"… Haru…"

"Haru!"

Mukuro and Haru look at Tsuna wide eyes.

"I'm sorry… please, I beg you. Please wake up!"

Haru's tears fall onto her cheeks as she steps back.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like that… I'm sorry!" Tsuna face stained with his tears and swollen red. "I love you…"

"_If you don't love me anymore…"_

"I… I…"

"… _Then, there's no reason for me to live in this world…"_

"I love you, Haru! Come back to me!"

Haru covers her mouth with her palms, at last, she could hear those words. The words that had changed her world before. She comes closer and kiss him on the tear stained cheek. Tsuna jerks his shoulder, he feels a sudden cold touch his cheek and in instant he looks at his side.

"I love you too, Tsuna…" Haru whispers to his ear, then she smiles to Mukuro and mouthed thank you. Mukuro let out a sad smile, Haru's soul vanishes into thin air.

Piiii—!

Tsuna slumped on to the floor, his body froze, his eyes open wide.

"Haru's gone… she's… gone…"

Tsuna clutches his front shirt, he gasps for air, his mouth open wide and slowly he bents to the front then falls to the floor.

"Tsunayoshi!" Mukuro picks Tsuna up and he could feels how tensed his body is. "Doctor! Someone!" a nurse coming out and gasp at the scene.

"Doctor!"

Tsuna's white eyes shown more than his iris, his body shaking non-stop. The doctor injects something onto his chest, but the cramps didn't stop.

"… Doctor, do something…!"

Tsuna jerks up to inhale his last breath, then he close his eyes. Mukuro shakes Tsuna's body lightly, but Tsuna didn't respond at all. The doctor held Mukuro's shoulder and shook his head a few times. Mukuro understood, but seems he can't believe that he too gone right after Haru.

"_I love him too much… but I guess this is it, maybe we really are not belong together…" _

Mukuro smiles bitterly, he wanted to laugh so hard. "No one… no one can mess with fate…"

::::+++::::

"It was an accident...?"

Mukuro nodded to Kyoko to affirm it.

"Tsuna has misunderstood then…" Reborn said with a low trembles voice.

All of them stand in quiet, feels the cold breeze brushes through them. It's Tsuna and Haru's funeral today, and all of their friends are coming to pay their last respects.

Kyoko's face pale and her eyes bloodshot due to lack of sleep, she feels so guilty as she's not with her friend till her last breath. Ryohei didn't leave her side at all, and at the same time he doesn't want to be alone. Ones that he had thought as his own sister has gone forever and so does his precious junior.

Mukuro stands next to Haru's coffin and whisper to her. "… Just wait for a while… we'll going to meet again… be happy with him, Haru…"

"_Never say goodbye, we'll always go to see each other again…"_

"_Kamisama, please(please)… grant my wish… I want to be with him forever(I want to be with her forever)"_

+The End+

* * *

To all the readers that have been with me till the end of Our Prayer, I'd like to say thank you for your patience and for those who has review, that is really encouraging for me. And most of all, that you have to bear with many of an eyesore grammar mistakes here and there... (_ _") So, Thank You So Much You Guys!


End file.
